


ice cream by the seaside in the middle of winter

by scribble_stars



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brother Feels, Comfort No Hurt, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), IRL Fic, Ice Cream, Platonic Relationships, Valentine's Day, Wilbur Soot-centric, but its okay, but not even for any good reason, i mean like a tiny bit, they are best friends your honor, wilbur is just being a tiny bit of an asshole, wilbur is to valentines day what scrooge is to xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribble_stars/pseuds/scribble_stars
Summary: Wilbur hated Valentine’s day. There was no overly tragic backstory. No resentful, hallowing, heartbreak. He just hated it. The whole concept of the day was laughable, and it was a social construct in the first place. Why choose a commercial holiday to show your appreciation for someone when you should be doing it everyday anyways?***Wilbur hates Valentine's day, and for what he thinks is a valid reason. Tommy helps warm him up to the idea.Ironically, it happens with an ice cream by the sea in February.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 188
Collections: TWB Valentine's Event [2021]





	ice cream by the seaside in the middle of winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsterChonk0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterChonk0/gifts).



> hello hello!!! this is for the writer's block valentine's day event, and it is for my friend AsterChonk0, who you should definitely go check out, their works are wonderful!!

Wilbur hated Valentine’s day. There was no overly tragic backstory. No resentful, hallowing, heartbreak. He just hated it. Paying a far too high amount of money on candies and stuffed animals you could get your partner any other time of year, booking dates at overcrowded restaurants full of other unoriginal people who figured that an overpriced meal at a subpar restaurant could show just how much one loved their partner. The whole concept of the day was laughable, and it was a social construct in the first place. Why choose a commercial holiday to show your appreciation for someone when you should be doing it everyday anyways?

Wilbur would never understand the excitement, but he’d keep his mouth shut. It was amusing to see Ranboo and Tubbo get trending for asking to be one another’s platonic Valentines, or how similarly happened when Dream was bluntly rejected by George. The holiday wasn’t all bad, Wilbur just couldn’t make himself see the point, and as the day drew nearer, the fact was only reinforced. Still, he couldn’t stop himself from making sure he could watch the special Love or Host episode planned that day, or tweet cryptidly among his friends as they dropped times for Valentine’s Day streams. However, Wilbur was forced to face his feelings about the holiday head-on the night before the cursed day while on call with Tommy, who was streaming as he messed around on the SMP, claiming his umpteenth cobblestone tower to be a romantic monument for all the hot women he was sure to get the next day as Valentines Day rolled around.

“So, Big Dubs!” Tommy practically sung, his voice loud and bright as it always was. “Got any plans with a special somebody for the V-day?”

Wilbur considered for a moment, just how pessimistic he was feeling. “Nope, I don’t, Toms. Because I don’t need a commercially constructed holiday to show how much I appreciate those close to me. The holiday’s a load of rubbish, if you ask me.”

“That’s a bit of a Debby-downer view to have on the day of loooooove,” Tommy drawled out, and Wilbur watched on the Twitch tab he had pulled up as the blonde dramatically leaned back in his chair, before sitting back up. “Wil, I think you ought to apologize, you’ve hurt the chat’s feelings. They demand you be their Valentine.”

“Oh, yes, my bad, chat. I will be the Valentine of all 200 thousand of you, most of which I’m fairly certain are minors. Sounds plenty legal,” Wilbur rolled his eyes, almost beginning to feel annoyed.

On the stream, Tommy stopped gaming and pouted at the camera, a bit exaggerated, but Wilbur saw a hint of genuine disappointment. “Valentine’s Day doesn’t have to be all lovey-dovey, Wil. It’s just ‘bout showing how much you care for people you’re close to.”

“Yes, Tommy, but like I said, it’s a stupid holiday invented to make money and nothing more, especially when you should be showing how much you care everyday,” Wilbur sighed, feeling his frustration growing.

“I s’pose you’ve got a point, Wilby,” Tommy shrugged, getting back to building, but the momentary silence didn’t last too long. “But isn’t it just a little fun anyways?”

“I’m done talking about this, Tommy, just leave it!” Wilbur snapped, and even he heard how harsh it sounded. Before he could apologize though, Tommy went on deafen. Wilbur moved over to his Twitch tab.

“Sorry about that, boys!” Tommy chuckled, addressing his chat, but Wilbur saw the way his lip slightly trembled, as well as the slightly glossy sheen over his eyes. “Seems Wilby is a bit grouchy. Probably ‘cause he doesn’t have a date or nothin’. Must be jealous cause of all the beautiful women I’ve got begging to be with me tomorrow. Never fear! I’ll finish up the best cobblestone tower ever, so we can impress the hot women, and I’ll show you all sometime during the big day! Thank you for watching, don’t forget to sub! We’re going to go raid Ranboo, but I’ll see you next time! Got big things planned!”

And with that, Tommy’s offline screen came up, and Wilbur heard the familiar tone of someone leaving a Discord call. The brunette went back over to Discord and saw Tommy had changed his status to ‘Do Not Disturb’ and felt his stomach curl uncomfortably. He’d really hurt Tommy’s feelings. Shit.

He typed up a few messages, sending them all back to back, but Tommy didn’t reply. Unless he had something going on, or was sleeping, Tommy replied to nearly any message from his friends instantly. Panicking, Wilbur went to his messages with Phil and rung him.

“Hey, mate! Not that I ever don’t enjoy talking, but what’s up with calling so late?” Phil’s familiar, warm, comforting voice filled Wilbur’s headphones, and he fidgeted with the wires of said headphones, trying to muster up the courage to finally start speaking.

“I uh… I messed up, Phil,” Wilbur admitted quietly.

“Well, there’s no such thing as an unsolvable problem… what did you do?” Phil asked, his tone steady. “Terms of service? Or-”

“No, no, I wasn’t even streaming today,” Wilbur sighed. “But I was on call with Tommy while he was streaming a few minutes ago. He started talking about Valentine’s day and I totally snapped at him, and then he abruptly stopped streaming and set his status to do not disturb on discord. And he won’t respond to my messages.”

Humming in acknowledgement, Phil thought about what to say. “I’d say just give him a bit to calm down. You know how much he looks up to you, and having you snap at him like that, in front of all of his fans, must have been a bit too much. But don’t wait too long and be a stupid prick, make sure you apologize as soon as he’s ready to talk.”

“Yeah of course,” Wilbur rubbed his eyes. “I’d sleep better if he’d respond, so I could apologize, but you’re right. You always are, Phil.”

“Mhm,” Phil chuckled lightly. “Alright, I’m off to bed, but let me know how things go with Tommy. If he still hasn’t responded tomorrow, let me know, I’ll talk to him”

“Thanks again. ‘Night, Phil”

“Goodnight, Wilbur.”

________________________________

  
To his complete surprise, Tommy had not only responded by the time Wilbur woke up, but accepted his apology, telling the older to forget it. He wasn’t upset that the blonde had responded, but it seemed far too dismissive of how Wilbur had snapped at Tommy, and he worried the teen was just bottling up his real feelings. So, Wilbur replied back.

 **[me to gremlin child at 9:04 am]** are you sure everything is okay? I really feel like we should talk about this. i was a complete wanker

 **[gremlin child to me at 9:05 am]** Everything is all good Big Dubs!!!!!! If you want to make it up to me you should definitely clear your schedule for the day >:)

Wilbur stared at the message for a moment, perplexed, before going to his messages with Phil.

 **[me to DADZA at 9:10 am]** [image attachment] do you know what this means??

 **[DADZA to me at 9:13 am]** Not my place to say, but just humor him. You probably should after yesterday

The brunette lightly groaned. Of course, he knew Phil was right. He should humor Tommy and clear his schedule so they can have a day together, since Wilbur had been a complete arse. But it was the vague nature of it all that made him worried. He trusted Tommy, but the kid was feisty and mischievous, and Wilbur thought he earned the right to be slightly skeptical when told to drop everything to spend the day with a sixteen-year-old (Not that he had plans anyways).

 **[me to gremlin child at 9:15 am]** alright. what’s the plan for today?

 **[gremlin child to me at 9:16 am]** I cant tell you that would ruin the surprise. Just be ready by 10. Also I need you to drivw once I get there

 **[me to gremlin child at 9:16 am]** ok?? i’d feel a lot better about this if i had some idea as to what’s going on, toms

 **[gremlin child to me at 9:17 am]** Don’t worry your big old head, Big Dubs. I’ll be there soon enough >;)

________________________________

  
Wilbur stood in his kitchen and mindlessly sipped on his cup of tea he’d made just so he’d have something to do with his hands and himself after he’d finished getting ready. Five minutes after ten, Wilbur heard a loud knock at his door and he went to answer, already sure of who he’d find on the other side. Sure enough, when Wilbur opened the door, a blonde flash of hair awaited on the other side. The teen was practically buzzing, bouncing on the balls of his feet. As soon as the door had opened all the way, Tommy’s smile managed to grow in size. Wilbur took note of the over-sized, obnoxiously large heart-shaped glasses sitting on Tommy’s nose, as well as the stupidly cheesy Valentine’s Day shirt he was wearing.

“Hello Wilby!” Tommy’s bright smile just about tugged a similar one out of Wilbur himself, but he was determined to at least play up the annoyed-older-brother bit. “I’ve got massive plans for us today, you have no idea.”

“Tommy, can I ask one question?” Wilbur smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, but only one,” Tommy matched his smirk, and Wilbur just rolled his eyes.

“Do these plans involve me, chaperoning you around England?” Wilbur was almost certain he was going to get an affirmative. He loved Tommy, but-

“No, don’t be a total wanker, Wil. Chaperoning is what Phil and Kristen are here for,” Tommy’s devilish grin still somehow managed to grow in size, which only slightly terrified the brunette.

Looking out the door and behind his sixteen-year-old friend, Wilbur saw Kristen and Phil waiting in their car, talking to each other while they waited for the younger duo to join them again. Wilbur gaped at the sight.

“Tommy, I’m certain you didn’t ask Phil and his wife to spend their Valentine’s day driving us around London,” Wilbur groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. He noted the way Tommy’s face shifted slightly, a trace of hurt, but it was gone before the older was sure it actually happened at all.

“Well, ding dong, bitch! You’re right about that, they won’t be driving us around,” Tommy wiggled his eyebrows, clearly somewhat expectant of Wilbur’s reaction. “They’re dropping us off somewhere, at my request, and I will be treating you to the best Valentine’s day of your life.”

________________________________

  
To say he was skeptical of the whole idea of spending Valentine’s day with his best friend- who also happened to be a teenager- felt slightly awkward would be a gross understatement. On any other day, under just about any other circumstances, Wilbur would be happy, thrilled really, at the prospect of hanging out with Tommy. But he’d just horribly snapped at the boy about a pointless holiday, and was now spending said pointless holiday with the person he’d snapped at over it. In front of thousands of people. So, one could probably imagine his discomfort. However, Tommy was acting just the same as normal. Still loud and brash and funny, and Wilbur couldn’t stop himself from cracking up when Tommy made a particularly dumb joke while they continued their drive to the location Tommy had yet to disclose to Wilbur.

“Will you please give me some idea as to where we’re going?”

A quick shake of the head, fluffy blonde hair flying about.

“No-can-do, Big Man! You’ll have to wait, impatient bitch,” Tommy teased. Wilbur sighed fondly, glancing out the window. The route they were on seemed familiar, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to ask anything out loud.

And so he did as Tommy said, and Wilbur waited, humming along to the radio of the car, because he didn’t know exactly what Tommy’s plans for them were that day, but he wanted to be ready for anything, and he needed his phone to not be dead in every scenario. As he watched more and more buildings pass, the familiarity and certainty about where they were had solidified in Wilbur’s mind. Because of his “brilliant” observation skills, it was no surprise to Wilbur when they ended up at the restaurant they went to brunch for the first time they met up in person.

“I never knew TommyInnit was such an absolute sap-”

“Oi! Don’t be an arse, or I’ll just have Phil leave you here!” Tommy scowled, sticking out his tongue at the older. “Just get your dumb, tall self out of the car already. You’re holding up practically all of our plans.”

Wilbur chuckled a bit, but he did make a point to exit the car faster. They entered the familiar cafe and the brunette followed Tommy, amused, as he led them to the table they’d sat at as well. He really was going all out for it?

________________________________

  
Brunch hadn’t even been the tip of the iceberg. As the day progressed, they replicated the very first meetup they’d done, albeit with just the two of them, but the sentiment was there all the same. However, as they sat together on the pier and ate ice cream despite the freezing weather- upon Tommy’s insistence- Wilbur could tell the blonde was losing steam as he entertained his friend for the whole day.

“So?” Tommy looked at Wilbur as he finished a spoonful of his ice cream.

“What?” Wilbur raised an eyebrow, confused as to what the other was asking.

“How was… everything, I guess? How was today?” Tommy kept his glaze on the older, but the expression turned to something expectant, almost desperate.

Wilbur would be lying if he said he didn’t want to cry just a tad when he saw just how badly Tommy wanted- _needed_ , his ~~role model~~ friend to enjoy the day he’d put together.

“Toms, it was perfect,” he said, setting down his empty cup of ice cream, before pulling a slightly stunned teen into a bone-crushing hug. “I’m sorry about what I said last night. Valentine’s day isn’t all dumb or stupid, I just… it’s frustrating to see people not appreciate each other all the time when they have the chance to everyday, and then allow big corporations to just make this love and appreciation a big cash grab.”

Tommy laughed at that, pulling out of the hug. “Of course, Big Man. But we naturally show how much we appreciate each other in our day to day lives… it’s just silly fun to take a day to put in the 110% I guess,” the blonde shrugged, a warn grin on his face despite the frigid seaside temperature.

“I reckon you’re on to something, child,” Wilbur ruffled Tommy’s hair, earning an indignant squawk from the teen. There was the sound of a car horn at the end of where the pier met the street, and the pair stood, moving to throw away their empty ice cream cups.

As they walked down the pier, the younger glanced over at the older.

“Hey, Wilby?”

“Mhm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Toms.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed, i know i did when i was writing it! much (platonic) love to all of you on this very fun and cute holiday :-] <3


End file.
